1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photography light panel reflector clamp used in photographing and video recording. More particularly, the present invention is a photography light panel reflector clamp with a turning clamp set, which can be used to mount a photography light panel reflector with a rod member.
2. The Prior Arts
Photography light panel reflector is a type of auxiliary lighting tool used to reflect light, and is frequently used in photographing and video recording. When photography light panel reflectors are used during photographing or video recording, the colors of the photographs or videos are more enriched, and the photos or videos can be presented in a more stereoscopic manner. Photography light panel reflector can also be used to partially reflect light, so only the details in a certain portion of the photos or videos are clearer. In addition, the complementary effect created by the photography light panel reflector is softer, and is quite different from the sharpness created by using flash lights.
Conventionally, a photography light panel reflector is mounted with a rod member using ropes or tapes. However, these two mounting methods are very unstable and difficult to practice. The photography light panel reflector mounted with a rod member using ropes or tapes can be affected by external environment and fall off easily. Another way of mounting a photography light panel reflector with a rod member is using a spring clamp. Such spring clamps are exclusive for mounting the photography light panel reflector with rod members; however, due to the shape of spring clamps, photography light panel reflectors can be damaged, thereby lowering the durability of the photography light panel reflectors. There is another type of photography light panel reflector clamp which clamps the photography light panel reflector with two grooves configured on two separate clamping units. When using such clamps, the two separate clamping units need to be aligned precisely, thereby raising the difficulty of the assembling process. In addition, because the clamps are mounted on the photography light panel reflector by abutting the two grooves against the photography light panel reflector, if the two clamping units are not aligned in a precise manner, the photography light panel reflector can fall off easily.
US Application Publication 2004/0226903A1 discloses a display shelf device [see FIG. 1] comprising: a support post 10; a shelf member 30; and a coupler 1 having a ring member 10 attached the support post 10, a bracket 31 attached to the shelf member 30 and a fastener 17 securing the bracket 31 and the ring member 10 together at any selected position. It is noted that it is relatively difficult for securing the bracket 31 and the ring member 10 together, because the fastener 17 needs to extend through an orifice 32 in the bracket 31, only then engages the center screw hole 16 in the ring member 10. In the same manner, the bracket 31 can be dismantled from the shelf member 30 only the fastener 17 has been fully disengaged from the screw hole 16 in the ring member 10, thereby causing inconvenience to the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,619 discloses a clamp for use as part of a pole-supported apparatus [see FIG. 2], comprising: an article clamping portion 8 having a pair of arms (8a, 8b) oriented along a common plane and separated from each other to define a receiving channel 9 therebetween for receiving an article, such as display hardware. The article is then secured by inwardly disposed screws 11, which apply pressure thereto when tightened. One drawback provided by the present clamp apparatus resides in that frequent tightening of the screws 11 relative to the article can result in at least partially damage of the article in the long run.